The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly to exercise devices for those patients requiring physical therapy. I am aware that a number of devices have been provided by the prior art wherein tension coil springs are pulled against for exercising the arm muscles. I am aware that exercise devices have been provided for the hand wherein U-shaped springs are compressed to exercise the hand. In another device with which I am aware, elastic cords are provided to resist pulling forces, and when the device is rotated at ninety deprees, compression springs are brought into position for exercising the arm muscles in the reverse direction.
None of the devices with which I am aware can be used to exercise both abductor muscles and adductor muscles without changing devices, or changing positions, or both. Patients recovering from severe illnesses or operations, and having damaged muscles of the body, have a need for exercise devices that are light and compact so that they can be taken to the patient rather than have the patient move to a physical therapy facility.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable lightweight hand held exercise device to exercise both abductor muscles and adductor muscles of the entire body including the arms, legs, and torso.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved exercise device of the above described type which can be quickly changed to absorb different amounts of force per unit deflection.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved portable lightweight hand held exercise device which can be easily disassembled and assembled to facilitate shipment in a knocked down condition.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of several preferred embodiments.